Goblin Slayer & the Grim Reaper
by Dante's Inferno 2017
Summary: The Grim Reaper came in a cave with his scythe. Then he killed all the creatures in his sight. He cut the little ones' throats with his knife Taking their damned souls into the night. He returned home to his beautiful wife. Who was waiting sick for him all the night .She hugged him with all her might. Hoping to not lose him in her sight There are going to be lemons in this story.
1. Chapter 1: A New Friendship

The morning Sun rose up with its beautiful candescent rays, wrapping the farmland in a warm hug. A rooster made its daily sound of waking up the slumber. The log cabin woke up in a bright light. A boy grabbed an ordinary double-edge sword and went outside with it. The morning wind blew softly against his darken hair. His red eyes barely opened. He walked towards the wooden fence to check for any damages from last night.

"Elizabeth! Get over here!" he yelled at the cabin.

A girl came out with a baby wrapped in fine cloth. Her crystal blue eyes stared at her lover. Her long, golden hair reached all the way behind her back, waving from the wind like leaves on a tree in autumn. She slowly walked to him while gently swinging the infant back to sleep.

"What is it?" she said.

Her eyes gazed at a broken post with deep scratches. She felt her stomach drop into a pit of anxiety.

"Did they took anything from our farm?"

The boy shook his head. He looked up at the sky and saw a flock of ducks flying above in a flight.

"These damn goblins are just playing with us. They knew what happen the last time they came on our farm. They won't make the same mistake,"

The boy ran past her in a hurry. Seconds later, he came out of the house with a weapon he called a "rifle". He aimed the cherry wood masterpiece up towards the sky in the path of another flock of ducks, not knowing the horrors waiting for them. He squinted his right eye on a piece of iron. He slowly pulled his right hand's index finger on a steel trigger.

 _BAM!_

A loud burst of sound shook Elizabeth's ears.

 _BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Four more loud sounds rang her ears, and a terrible cry from the infant. Five ducks plunged to their deaths, five empty shells of metal landed on the ground. The boy whistled five times, calling a dog and her pups to action. He pointed at the field where the ducks landed. Over a minute, the family of dogs came back with a duck in their mouths, not pressing them to hard. While the boy grabbed the ducks, the seventeen-year-old mother assaulted him with her words.

"I told you not to use that thing near the baby! It's your turn to put her back to sleep,"

He smiled at her.

"We both know I'm not a great caretaker. That's why I leave you to do the domestic stuff and housework. Use your magic powers and put her back to sleep,"

"My magic doesn't work on our _kind_. You put her back to sleep like I said,"

"Are we going to argue about this? Damn ruby noob,"

"Just because you're a 'prodigy' doesn't mean you can treat me like dirt. I don't give a damn about being an adventurer. However, I take responsibility in my life. You need to do the same,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Prepare breakfast and take a bath, we're going to town,"

He stormed off to a shed. The young mother sighed in disappointment. For two years they been together under the same roof. He always had the last word.

After a nice meal and shower, both of them dressed in their normal attire. Elizabeth dressed like a priestess but black with a black witch hat. Her long staff has an orb on top. The staff wrapped with serpents with green eyes. Her chest barely covered. The crystal orb turned bright red.

"O all-powerful Satan, bring me the dead to do my bidding. For they served you too and so will I. Resurrection," she chanted.

Suddenly, the ground surrounding the cabin lifted up skeletal beings. Soon, over a hundred stood in the proximity of her. She clapped her hands.

"You all know the drill. We might be gone for a whole week or more. Please keep our farm safe,"

The skeletons went different directions. Some went to a field with cows to milk them. Some went to a pin full of pigs. A few went to tend the horses.

"Alright Dante! I'm ready to go,"

Soon, the boy came out of the cabin with his gear on all dressed in a black suit of armor from head to toe. On his back was the rifle strapped on his shoulders and a large backpack full of supplies. On both sides of his hip were two smaller weapons he made. He called them "revolvers". Each of these have a larger "caliber" than the rifle but great in close quarters. In his right hand was a double-edge sword. Not an ordinary one. Elizabeth eyes shined with curiosity. She never seen him using _the_ sword in some time. What is this special occasion to use it?

There were multiple swords called Holy Swords. Legend said these swords were created by the Supreme God. The mortal realm only knew five: Excalibur, Harbinger, Resolute, Genesis, and Revelation. He had the Harbinger known for its destructive capabilities. With a swing, towns and great cities can be destroyed in a flash. He sworn his life to find the rest of these swords and decimate them. He only knew one person who has one.

Elizabeth stared at the powerful weapon. She heard stories about the Harbinger. A sword ended thousands of lives in a snap. A sword that almost killed the Supreme God. She knew stories others don't. The Demon Lord was a hoax and a scapegoat. He was created by Demifuge Satan, the true overload of the mortal realm. She believed all he want was a world to live in without prosecution, but the Gods had nothing to do so they started a war with him. Rolling dice all the time didn't bring them satisfaction. Satan didn't want to fight a war. He didn't want to lose one either. Conflicted in this situation, he made someone to take the fall, hoping to trick the Gods. Then he found himself a suitable woman to bare his child to carry out his wishes.

"I see you holding something," she said.

She couldn't see his eyes through the helmet, but she felt it through her soul. He unloaded his gear inside a wagon being carried by skeletal horses.

"Just in case,"

She nodded her head and also put her things inside. Dante whistled one time. Only one in a low pitch. A wolf came running down the corn field with its tongue hanging out. Soon, it was at its master's feet. Dante patted the wolf's head. The beast jumped inside with its claws scraping the wood. Elizabeth touched the horses with her hands, telling them to go to the town. The carriage moved. Dante opened his backpack and laid out all of the items he has on a cloth. There was a baby carriage slowly rocking back and forth by the mother. She looked at the laid items in amazement. All of these he made. With the farm producing a lot of income, he can experiment and make things in his free time. She never spent any time at his shed to see what marvelous work he created. She hoped this is the time to know his work a little more better.

Her fingers slid across the silky cloth to a bronze cylinder object. There were many of them. She picked up one, looking at it with wonder. The shining brass object with a red tip glinted in the sunlight.

"It's a eight milliliter round I made for the rifle,"

She looked at him.

"Eight milliliter?"

He took the object from her, slowly twirling it.

"Yeah. It's eight milliliter in diameter. I can fit twenty of these in the rifle. They are designed for long-range like an arrow. The speed of it comes out of the rifle is hundreds of times more than an arrow and last longer distances. I couldn't use it on stealth missions, so I made something to suppress the sound. I also created a magnifying scope for long-range kills. People thought I was crazy to make this. They are the crazy ones. Soon, I will make something that can hold more than twenty rounds and have an automatic setting. Every month I evolved the weapon. From round balls with powder to having all of it in one,"

He held up the two smaller weapons.

"I called these revolvers. Every time I shoot, these cylinders revolve to give me a fresh round. I can shoot six rounds. For a normal person, reloading these will be a bitch for them. An experience person like me can have these reload in seconds. They don't want to take the time to learn. They will suffer on the field. Soon, these demons and other beasts will take over the world. And they will come begging me to fight them,"

He clenched the round tightly in his grasp.

"Dad was right about the Gods. All they do is roll dice and decide the fate of Earth. One day, either a spectacular snow fall or hot lava pouring down a volcano, blanking towns in hot ash. They the ones created those damn goblins and ogres and dragons to see our misery like entertainment. Even if the both of us are half-bloods, the Gods made the world to hate us. Only few doesn't be in the crowd. I wished…I wished she was here. She understand the difference between a good demon and a bad one,"

Dante let go of the round. He grabbed the sword and slid across the blade with his hands.

"I know she has a holy sword. If only I knew where her and her group are,"

Elizabeth touched his armored chest to give him some comfort.

"It's alright. As long as you know she has the sword, it will ease your stress about who is wielding them,"

She kissed him on his helmeted forehead and tend back to the infant, who was sleeping peacefully.

"What age are you going to teach Charlotte how to be an adventurer?"

He thought about the question for some time.

"About age five,"

Her eyes widened from the answer. She was sent off to the University of Cambridge-Monroe, a all-female institute in a place known as England, at age seven to master her spell casting. She became an adventure at age thirteen with her older colleagues.

"Five? I think that's too early for a child to learn," she stated.

"I was sent off on this damn realm after birth, I learned how to survive. Ironically, the beasts raised me like their own until I turned seven. For those next years, I was barbaric. I was sort of like a goblin until I met you,"

Her cheeks turned red like cherries.

"Yeah. You were a pain in the ass to teach basic ethics ,"

He looked at the large bag behind her. After she graduated from the university, one of her rewards was two magical sacks to store any item that can fit in it with unlimited space.

"What did you pack?"

She grabbed it and unpacked the items inside on a large, white blanket.

"Food, extra clothes for the both of us, Charlotte's things, hygienic items, potions, and this,"

In her hand was a glass bottle filled with white liquid. Dante titled his head in peculiarity.

"What is it? Some special milk," he said.

It took her some time to come up with an answer. Her heartbeat started to rise up.

"Yeah. It's milk from a beast called Arculus,"

"I never heard of a beast named that?"

She smiled.

"I learned about it at the university. They make sure you're well knowledgeable,"

Minutes passed as the wagon stop in front of a stone house with a sign: Clarissa's Daycare. The pedestrians walked away from the carriage of seeing the undead horses.

"Oh my God! It's them!" One yelled.

"Not too many people with that rank comes over here. You see them in the Capital or other large cities.

Dante and Elizabeth both got out of the wagon with Charlotte inside the carrier. As soon as they walked in, a young woman with orange, braided, hair came out of nowhere to greet her well-known customers.

"Hello Eli! Hello Dante! It's been a while,"

The two women hugged each other with passion. These two had been on quests that were higher than their own rank with the help of the others in the years. Dante stood their with his arms crossed over his chest. The woman looked at him with her emerald eyes. She dressed up in fine clothing.

"So Dante, you know my cotton fields needs someone to tend to," she said, smiling.

He shrugged off the racial remark.

"Nice to meet you too Clarissa. I heard the military needs cooks to feed the men,"

The two stopped hugging. Clarissa bent down to see the infant. Her face shined with astonishment and some jealously.

"Wow! She grows up so fast. All tucked in looking adorable. I wish I have a child with _someone_ ," she said, looking at him.

"Then go find yourself a man,"

She pouted at him.

"Why not? I let you lived after you pulled your stunt. I and the other seven girls deserved to bare your children for all those years,"

"You know you girls get too competitive with each other. I couldn't believe you all didn't kill each other for me,"

The two talked for a while, talking about the past. Elizabeth took out the necessary items for Charlotte. After that, she kissed her sleeping three-month angel. Although of her young age, Elizabeth vowed herself to be a great mother. She already made plans for Charlotte's education. Of all the girls in the group, she was pregnant with his child. Hopefully, she believed half-bloods like her can live in a world without discrimination in the future. She would give her young life away to see her daughter living in a better world. _One day…One day freedom will come._

Clarissa changed the subject.

"When are we going to take huge quests? The other girls sent me letters wanting to know,"

Dante lowered his head and placed his right hand under his chin. Town to town, not a single Guild had quests for large parties or a high reward. The party temporary disbanded to find jobs or create business with the money they owned. Some took small quests to bring some extra income. The young parents struggled in the firsts weeks of creating a farm because the land they bought was unsuitable for crops. Elizabeth had to use spells to bring back the land back to its maturing life. The land was near an infestation of rats and insects. The couple had to deal with it themselves because they were too poor to hire other people for help.

"If there's a worthy quest then we can do it. This town doesn't look all that promising anyways. The Capital doesn't have quests for large parties or for my rank. I'm tired of farming,"

"High ranks usually be officers or generals in the military or bodyguards of high officials. Some even work in the government. I'm sure you would do great in them; however, they don't trust you because you're a half-blood and of your age. You're five years and some change younger than Eli. You can understand why they don't want a child have any connections to a government job,"

Dante sighed and waved his hand. Elizabeth handed her friend a bag of coins.

"There is one hundred gold coins in here. I hope it will be enough for taking care of her,"

Clarissa nodded and hugged her companion one last time. The couple walked out of the daycare and saw bystanders trying to feed the skeletal horses with apples. The armored boy shook his head.

"You all are idiots! First of all, the damn horses are dead! There is no need to feed it! Second, leave them alone! They can get aggravated really easy. Unless you want to die, don't mess with them!"

The bystanders moved out their way. The males blankly stared at Elizabeth with their mouths open, drooling unspeakable thoughts about her. Out of all the girls in the group, she was the youngest and voluptuous one. Waving her hand, she smiled and winked at them. She shook her hips and chest to give them something to remember before going inside the wagon. She touched the horses and the wagon moved.

"What quest are we going to take," she said, gathering her potions.

"I want a goblin slaying one. To get back in the grove like the old times,"

Minutes later, the carriage stopped in front of a building with an emblem with a sword and words under it in a blue shield as a background: Adventurer's Guild. Dante touched the wolf. The beast opened its eyelids, showing its burning red eyes.

"Alright buddy. We will be back. Make sure nobody goes in our stuff,"

Dante placed his projectile weapons inside but placed the Harbinger inside a sheath. Elizabeth grabbed hold of her staff and walked beside him through the door. People dressed in armor were everywhere inside. A group were drinking their beverages after a hard quest. New adventurers talked to each other to team up. Several old men boosted about themselves. As Dante and Elizabeth reached to a receptionist desk, the loud obnoxious sounds stopped. People gulped as their eyes laid upon them. A receptionist with brown hair and blue eyes raised her head up from the strange quietness.

 _That's weird. The only time it be this quiet when after closing time._

Her eyes laid upon them also. She made a warming smile to greet the newcomers. As so she thought.

"Hello, my name is Samantha. How may I help you today," the young woman said in a delightful way.

Dante laid his elbows on the desk. She couldn't see his eyes behind the black helmet. Maybe it's an experience adventurer she thought.

"Do you have any quests for goblin slaying?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yes we do. I think we only have one left for today. Look behind you on the bulletin board," she pointed, "Before you do, may I see both of your ID papers,"

Both of them placed their identification papers on the desk and went to the board. Samantha grabbed to analyze them. After her eyes scrolled their names, she saw something on their she never seen before. Her face went dark after she saw those words on his rank. She quickly left her post and went to the employee's lounge. Another young woman with lightly gold hair had her head on the table, sleeping the hours away. Her co-worker shook her arduously. Her eyes instantly opened with fear.

"What is it!? What!?" she yelled.

A paper planted on her face. She took it off and read where Samantha's finger was. Her eyes widened.

"A-A-A Platinum!"

Samantha nodded, "Here's the strange part. He's twelve,"

"Oh my. Are you sure the paper is correct? It could be counterfeit,"

"We both learned this at the Capital. A person can't counterfeit these papers because they are made of different material only known in the government and distribute by them to Guilds. Only us, the Guilds' employees, can write on these for an adventurer. Do you know what's the punishment of counterfeiting these. An adventurer gets severely demoted to citizen with no coming back. Then, they must served ten years in that notorious work camp overseas called Auschwitz. Nine out of ten people that goes in doesn't come back out. If a person does comes out alive, he or she will be registered as a felon. That charge will hurt the person for the rest of their life. For us Guild employees, the punishment is worse. We will be sent to the camp to be executed like animals. I devoted myself to have an extreme work-ethic and high morals, so I would not be in that situation," she looked at the official stamp on the bottom of the paper, "Yeah. This is official. But how this kid get up there so fast. He only been in the game for five years at the age of seven. That's pretty young,"

"I heard government officials sometimes be bribing Guilds to raise their relatives or friends' ranks during promotion time. But that's only happening in or near the Capital. We're overseas in the colonies. It got to be a fake. Go check him out to find out,"

She nodded her hand. Under her uniform, she took out the Symbol of Justice pendant. In the lobby, the couple scanned the board to find the quest. Quests were over other quests. It aggravated Dante who keeps flipping over each page.

"Do you see any?"

Elizabeth did the same thing.

"No,"

After a few more pages, He found for what he was looking for. As he planted his hand on the paper, another hand landed beside his on the board. That hand covered in armor with leather gloves. Dante turned his head to see a person with a stainless steel helmet decorated with red fur behind it and what was horns on the sides. Behind him was a girl with blonde hair with a golden staff dressed like a priestess. There was an awkward silence between the two. Dante couldn't handle the silence, so he spoke first to the stranger.

"Look here buddy. we both might be looking for the same quest, but we both know my hand was on there first,"

Without any movement, the stranger talked.

"True. What's your purpose?"

"My purpose is to refresh me and my girl's brain back to its fighting shape. It been some time since I took on a quest. Are you a guy that can handle a compromise?"

The armored stranger looked up at the ceiling for a moment. The occupants inside stared at the two.

"Sure,"

Dante smiled behind his dark helmet, "How 'bout we both take this quest together. We can split the reward. Deal?"

The strange nodded with sincerity. Samantha saw this and went back to bring her co-worker. The woman looked at the stranger with a smile, but her eyes worried for the Platinum-ranked.

"Do you think he'll fight him for it, Grace?"

"I never seen him auguring with people about goblin slaying quests because no ones wants it,"

The two steel-plated males shook hands in agreement with the terms. All four of them walked to the desk. The stranger and his companion stationed at Grace's side and the couple at Samantha's side.

"I...I mean _we_ like to take this quest," Dante said, handing it.

Samantha stamped the quest and write the people's names on it to give it back to them. Grace spoke to the stranger.

"Hello Goblin Slayer. How you been lately,"

 _Goblin Slayer? I heard of that name before back in England._

"Fine. And you?" he said blankly.

"I suddenly feel sleepy and tired since last week. I tried everything to make it stop,"

The stranger, who now is known as Goblin Slayer, reached into a small bag attached to his waist. He grabbed a plastic bag filled with some green herbs. He handed it to her.

"Here some energy herbs. Put a little in a cup of tea and you feel more energize for a day and sleep better. Take daily and in a few weeks your body should be in its normal routine,"

She smiled, "Thank you,"

Samantha rolled her eyes and started to bring the problem into the light.

"Here's your papers back. I never seen people with your rank come here in the colonies. Is it a special occasion?"

Dante handed back Elizabeth's papers. His eyes glared at her pendant on her neck. _She has the abilities to sense lies. I'm going to have some fun with her_.

"It's nothing special. I just want to be back in the mood for quests. Don't be asking me some bullshit investigation questions. I know what you want. I know you want to know 'how does that person's rank correlates with his years of experience and age?',"

Knowing but not freaking out in the situation, she smiled to seem friendly.

"Sir, I'm under Guild confidentiality. I have no right to question about your status. I can only promote or demote based on your actions,"

Dante banged a fist on the desk. Grace and the others looked at him with concerned faces.

"I hate when pretty women like you lie in my face. A person who can sense lies is lying also. The irony in this. Look, in those five years I did things no other mortal male can do. I killed beasts that the world doesn't know. These fools in this town can't last a single night in my shoes. You are not the first ones questioning about my rank in the colonies. The news spread like wildfire,"

He slowly took off his helmet. Her eyes widened to see his face. Although at the age of twelve, his physical structure is of a man in his twenties. That was an advantage of being a half-blood demon. Half-bloods aged like normal humans but look much older. All of them looked in their twenties as soon as they hit ten and stay looking for centuries.

His bright red eyes glared at the receptionist. The black hair let down on his face. He straightened it with his hands. The dark helmet stood on the desk in front of her, keeping the gruesome tales of his adventures.

He made a slight grin, "With all of that out the way, how does a pretty young lady like you ended up working at a Guild with a prominent talent like yours? The Capital pays a lot of money in their Department of Justice,"

She blushed. Not too many males tried flirting with her because her co-worker was, as so she thought, more attractive. Grace saw this and discreetly nudged her friend with her elbow to initiate.

"Um...um...well I chose this job to help people. Sitting behind a desk with a mallet and giving out verdicts that either ruin or save their life is not a fit for me. I did have a choice of going to the Department; however, I decided to become a Guild employee and was shipped in the colonies. Sure the job doesn't pay as much, but I get paid with the knowing I made someone's day a little better," she closed her statement with a smile.

Dante nodded his head, "You rather help the people than going against them. Smart choice. A lot of judges are being killed in the Capital anyways. We are about to go so have a nice shift or whatever,"

He waved and grabbed his helmet to put it back on. The other three followed him out the door. Grace grabbed a duplicate of the quest and placed it in under the desk inside a drawer titled: Pending Quests.

"I see you blushing out there to death. You have a fresh snack out there,"

Samantha blushed once more.

"He's twelve. He doesn't look like it but twelve. He's still a minor,"

Grace shrugged her shoulders, "A lot of males are dying faster than us females. Taking one out your age range is not a crime. As long it is consensual, you 'll be okay. I mean he's the black version of Prince Charming,"

"Forget about my life, how about you and Goblin Slayer?"

Grace frowned, "We just have a employee-customer relationship. Nothing more,"

The two workers discussed about the two males. The four stood outside the carriage. The girl nudged Goblin Slayer with her staff.

"Are we sure we can trust them out of the blue?" she said.

Goblin Slayer looked down on her, "I considered a person killing goblins a friend. Besides, the more people killing goblins, the less they become a problem,"

The two walked towards the others. The girl held her staff tightly with caution.

"Don't worry. We are not shady people. Well, she's not, but I sell you off to be a sex slave in Africa in a hurry,"

Dante laughed maniacally until Elizabeth smacked him on the head with her staff. His laughter stopped with a cry of pain.

"Fuck off you whore," she smacked him again, "Okay,"

He crossed his arms and went inside the wagon. Elizabeth greeted the two with a smile to cheer them up.

"He's not going to do anything. He always scare people to feel dominate,"

"I see," Goblin Slayer said, "Come on Clara,"

The girl nodded and both of them went inside the wagon. The wagon itself once filled thirty fully armed men into a battle to fight monsters. Now it's a carriage for them. The girl saw the wolf and immediately petted it. The furry beast liked it and licked her face.

"Oh my, what its name,"

Dante saw his canine friend enjoying himself with the girl.

"His name's Lord Saber,"

While Lord Saber laid on her thighs, Goblin Slayer looked at the strange equipment laid out on a cloth. He had used plenty of weapons, but he never seen those in his life.

"What are those?" he asked.

Elizabeth laid her hands on the horses to tell them where to go. As the wagon moved to its destination, Dante grabbed the rifle.

"This is a projectile weapon I called a rifle. I was inspired from the crossbow and the cannon to create something. Of course, this doesn't have the destructive capability of a cannon, but it's more accurate than a crossbow. It can one-shot to the head of small to medium size creatures. I killed a dragon before with it, but the round went through its eye to the brain. The two smaller ones are revolvers. They have larger damaging effects than the rifle but less accurate. Give me five goblins lined up behind each other and it will penetrate all of them. Are you interested in them?"

Goblin Slayer thought about the pros and cons about the revolvers. He loved to take someone's knowledge or items to prove his killing tactics on his foes. He was a solo person for years in quests until he met Clara inside a cave filled with goblins. He wanted to make new friends to join him in goblin slaying quests; however, people were skeptical about killing goblins because they thought the green creatures were worthless and waste of time. Only new adventurers took them to prove themselves. What fools they were.

"How much?" he asked.

Dante thought about a fair price to give him.

"I don't have spares to sell. I have to make new ones for you and the ammunition. Give me one hundred gold coins and it will come with two revolvers, one hundred rounds, and free training,"

"Deal,"

The two shook on it with a firm grip.

"You don't know my name, and you agreed on the terms. Since all four of us going on the same quest, let's introduce ourselves. I go first. My name is Dante Wellington or Grim Reaper by the lands. I am twelve-years-old. I came from Cambridge, England. I am a father of one,"

After his introduction, Clara had some remarks to say about him, "You don't sound like you're twelve. And a father? I thought minors can't have children,"

Dante took off his helmet, Her eyes shined brightly from the astonishment she was seeing. Her cheeks turned bright red. He smiled at the sight.

"What? You never seen a boy this handsome before. I'm pretty sure your companion over there is alright too. You know, her over there doesn't mind sharing," he said, winking.

Elizabeth smacked him behind the head with her head. Dante got mad, but he kept his composure of fearing a hit where it hurts.

"Sometimes you need to close your mouth. Anyways, I am Elizabeth Gregory of Berlin, the daughter of King Dominique, ruler of the Holy Roman Empire. I am seventeen years of age with a Ruby rank and a mother of one. If you haven't already guess it, we are parents of one child. I attended and graduated from the University of Cambridge-Monroe in England,"

Clara bolted to her side, clinging both of her shoulders and shaking the princess.

"I-always-wanted-to-go-there. What-is-it-like?" she said with some excitement.

"The campus is _beautiful_. The teachers are wonderful. It's a great learning experience. I been there for five years. It cost money to go there. I just happen to be in a royal family. I can ask my father to write you a recommendation letter and pay for you to go. Now, introduce yourself,"

Clara cleared her throat, "My name is Clara Priest and I am fifteen-years-old with a Porcelain rank. This is my friend Goblin Slayer and he's in his early twenties with a Silver rank. Hey, you didn't say what rank you are?"

She pointed at Dante who was thinking about her last name. _Priest! Priest! It can be. That means she is the daughter of Michael Priest But that also means she's the Sw..._

He stopped thinking about the unbelievable thought to answer her question.

"You might not believe this, but I'm a Platinum rank. Yep, a twelve-year-old with that rank shouldn't exist. I'm the only one of such. This might be sudden to you, but are you the daughter of Michael Priest?"

She averted her eyes off of him. She then lowered her head, staring at the snow fur of Lord Saber. She doesn't want to remembered _his_ name. She wanted to erase him from her memory. All the pain and suffering mentally and emotionally he brought her. Her blue diamond eyes were drowning in water of sorrow. Elizabeth's mother instincts began to consume her. She sat beside the girl to give her comfort, wiping the tears and her nose with tissues. Dante felt awful from asking her the question.

"You don't..."

"No," Clara lifted her head, "He was my father. He was the only thing I had left. My grandparents, uncles, and aunts all died before I was born. I don't know my mother and her side of the family. He was everything to me, but he was severely ill when I was thirteen. Some days he treat me like his special angel; some days he treat me horribly like a felon. He never laid his hands on me, but the repulsive words broke me. The day after my fifteenth birthday, he called me every word that degrades a female. My heated emotions consumed me and I said, 'Go to Hell you bastard. I hope I never see you again.'," She chocked on her upcoming words, "In that same day after I...cooled...down, I-I-I...found...him..."

She started to burst open. Tears upon tears began to rain down like a storm of regret. Her sobs became loud and louder with every second. Snot and drool became waterfalls of despair. She was a complete mess. Elizabeth cradled Clara in her arms with a box of tissues to wipe her face. Goblin Slayer lowered his head. Dante clenched his fists in anger.

 _That bitch. She left her own daughter to survive in this gruesome world. Even if Elizabeth dies and I hate her with all my guts, I will take care of my own._

A hour past on the trip. Clara cried herself to sleep and Elizabeth fell asleep. Goblin Slayer and Dante talked to each other.

"Is she's a mage or priestess?"

"Elizabeth's both. She can use dark and light magic with healing abilities. Look, I _do not_ bring this topic out, but I somehow trust you enough without attempting to kill me. Me and her are half-blood demons,"

Goblin slayer was unfazed with the last sentence. Dante smiled mirthfully.

"Her mother was a domesticated succubus. She died while giving birth to her,"

"What's a succubus?"

"They are demonic human females who lust for men and even women but mostly for men. They desire sex and semen. There are two different kinds: the normal ones and the domesticated ones. The normal ones whore themselves out until a demon male claimed them as his sex toy. I heard normal succubus killed their first-time man. I was scared when I did it with her, but she's a domesticated one. A domesticated succubus is more marriage suitable for high-level demons. They have to save themselves for their husbands. They are more beautiful and bustier than the norms. Check out those watermelons on Elizabeth. Since she gave birth, I can milk her. Now, their hymen are more difficult to break and bloodier too than human females. I know this because I took other girls' virginity in my party, but I save that for a later time. You can tell a domesticated one anything and she will do it without any talk back; Elizabeth on the other hand talk back but still do. They are _way_ more hornier. It's nice to see one on your dick enjoying herself in the morning. I have no problem with her doing it. There is one major setback in all of this. A child has to be born. You don't want me to get started on why taking care of a demon baby is a bad thing,"

Dante stopped talking to give Goblin Slayer some time to ask another question.

"Wait. Her father is a demon too?"

"Yep. That smart motherfucker turned into a human and is now ruling the second most powerful empire in the world,"

He thought about another question, "How many times can she use her magic,"

"There is no number limit on her magic. It all based on her stamina. She can heal small wounds to blanking a state with fire. Yeah, I saw her did it once in Russia,"

"Can she create scrolls with magic?"

"Fuck yeah she can. The more powerful the mage is, the more efficient and stronger the spell. I have some on me but it cost money,"

The wagon stopped, waking Elizabeth up. She sat up without waking Clara. Her eyes opened to see the males getting off the wagon. Dante looked at a wooden sign: Welcome to the town of Roseburg. Goblin Slayer checked their surroundings.

"This was a mine some decades ago before the miners turned it into a town for their families. It was abandon years ago because the mountain's structure was collapsing. The goblins probably used it for housing themselves, trying to keep the mountain from falling apart. That's why countries are advising people to burn their cities to the ground if abandonment comes. Don't need these vile creatures to plan attacks on us. A lot of people come through here, so the goblins don't set up guards on the outside," Dante said.

He saw Elizabeth getting off the wagon.

"Hey baby, can you do your Search to see how many are in there and any people?"

She grabbed her staff. Tapping two times on the ground, she said her chant.

"O merciful Earth, let me shine this power to save the weak and help the strong: Holy Search!"

Soon in her head, she saw lights of beings inside and under the mountain. She saw the structures in light. The dark were the spaces filling the void. She counted each individual light and told what were they.

"There are three thousand and twenty goblins, thirty shamans, fifty hobgoblins, three goblin champions, and one skeleton lord. I think that's Dager again. I don't see any other races,"

Goblin Slayer behind his helmet look stunned. He wished he or Clara have the ability to do that. Elizabeth fell on her knees and had both of her hands on her head.

"You know using that hurts, right?"

"I know,"

Dante went back to the wagon to grab an empty, magical sack. He helped her to get up and put her back inside the wagon. Dante usually grabbed his rifle and revolves, but he knew _he_ is there and a decent number of enemies are inside.

"Hey Slayer, how about you sit this one out,"

"No,"

"I just don't want you to get her for what I about to do,"

"I came here to slay them,"

Elizabeth saw her lover only have _the_ sword on his hip. _Is he going in all by himself?_

"Hey Goblin Slayer, I think it's the best time for us to leave,"

"What?"

Elizabeth snatched him back inside the wagon and smacked the horses. The wagon moved hastily. Goblin Slayer wanted answers quickly.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Do you know the Holy Swords?"

"No,"

"Okay. There are five Holy Swords known to Man. He has one of them called the Harbinger. The Harbinger is known for its destruction. The other holy swords can destroy things too, but this one takes it to a next level. It be nothing left just a huge crater. You don't have the appropriate armor to cancel the damaging effect of the blast. He does. From your nickname, you seem like a person who likes killing goblins, but today is not the day. Unless you want to end up as nothingness, I advise you to stay with me,"

The bumpy ride woke up Clara. She rub her eyes to get a clearer view. She saw everybody else except for Dante

"Where is that boy?"

"Oh hello, I see you are awake. Let just say you will see a bright flash of light in twenty minutes,"

Tens of miles away from the valley, three girls were riding armored horses. One had a map in her hands while her staff was dangling from her horse's bag. Another girl has a blue bow-tie tied to her brown ponytail. She was tired from catching the group's meal. Another girl with brown eyes, red hair and a yellow ribbon looked at the magic user.

"How far are we? I can see the mountain from here?"

"Hold your horses. We still have another five hours to go. Besides, no one is brave enough to go to Roseburg,"

"Unless it's _him_. Am I right leader?" the brown-haired girl snickered.

"Shut up! I only dreamed about him one time! Just one lousily time!"

"Dreamed about him putting his Excalibur inside of you,"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The girls bickered on their journey, not knowing the catastrophic disaster waiting to happen. In front of the cave's entrance, Dante tapped the Harbinger on the sides to see the vibrations of twenty goblins waiting for him. The smile on his face was a smile of feeling superior after a long time of being dormant. He could not wait to bring death inside the mountain. He could not wait to be bathed in blood. He wanted to bring back the fear in his name: The Grim Reaper.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I like to take people's feedback to improve myself as a writer, so please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Raid of the Mountain

Dante whistled a lullaby of death. His whistling echoed through the first level of the cave. The vile creatures within rushed at him. He placed his helmet back on. The cave's walls were close enough where swords deemed useless. However, he had the Harbinger in his possession. Holy Swords could cut through anything with little effort. Welding it in tight space wasn't a concern for him. He drew the sword closer to him for a thrusting motion. _Twenty...no...thirty…_

Soon, over a hundred goblins rushed at him with weapons of their own. He smiled cheek-to-cheek. He didn't need any illumination because as a half-blood, he could see in the dark. He planted his right foot down for a powerful push. The tip of the blade pointed at the goblins, not knowing the gruesome death waiting for them. He gripped the handle tighter. Saliva of blood-lust drooled from the creatures' mouths. He sang the lullaby in his head.

 _The Grim Reaper came in a cave with his scythe  
Then he killed all the creatures in his sight_

 _He cut the little ones' throats with his knife  
Taking their damned souls into the night  
He returned home to his beautiful wife_

 _Who was waiting sick for him all the night  
She hugged him with all her might  
Hoping to not lose him in her sight  
_

"You fools!" he yelled.

He bolted at the group in unbelievable speeds. In a blink of an eye, he slashed all of them without remorse. Not a single drop of blood showed on the sword. In front of him was a wall. He didn't look behind him because he knew it was a bloodbath. Not one, two, or three, but he inflicted thirty slashes to each. He berated himself for not being near his prime.

 _Damn it! Only thirty to each. I could had done more to make it seem their body exploded. I never thought eleven months out the game would be this effecting of my performance. One hundred and fifty-five died so far._

Behind him was a gruesome mess of bones, organs, brains, and eyes mixed together in blood like a cocktail. The memories of eating, having fun, making girls and women their sex toys now splattered all over the cave's walls and floor. That was his painted canvas of death.

He exited out the cave in disappointment. There was no entrance inside the cave to go deeper inside the mountain. He could had use the Harbinger to create his own opening, but he realized doing so would collapse the mountain on top of him. In seeing this predicament, he left the cave and began to think.

 _Alright. This cave must be a post for ambushes. If she saw many of these, then why the award on the quest is so low. Maybe it's a trap because whoever didn't realize a person can do that. Yeah, it has to be a trap._

Dante walked on the rocky surface of the ground. His sword clanked on each boulder. He didn't accept the quest for nothing to found out Dager, the Skeleton Lord, was in there. As he was deep in his thoughts about the possibilities of an entrance, Dante stumbled on a rock. He fell head-first on a stone. Luckily, he had his helmet on. After some expletive words came from his mouth, his eyes laid upon a body. The body was covered in a brown cloak. He lifted the cloak to see a full skeleton. There was no meat or skin on the bone and no hair. The skeleton seen more feminine to him. There was a black bag strapped to its back. Elizabeth always told him not to take anything away from the dead because she believed their souls were attach to the last objects they possessed. Although he loved her wisdom, he didn't follow her warnings. He seized the bag to his profit. Without looking in it, he opened the bag. He placed his hand in there and felt something hard and cold. His fingers scaled the outer edges of the object. Without hesitation, he took it out the bag. His eyes widened. A golden Catholic cross decorated with diamonds and a large ruby attached to a silver chain, gleaming from the noon sun. He thought about the crazy numbers in his head for how much it could sell for. He flipped to the back and saw words engraved in silver. It wasn't English or Gothic: two of the four languages he could understand. The words were in Latin. He was taught Latin by Elizabeth. It was difficult to learn for a person of her notoriety, and so he thought it was impossible to learn for him. He read.

 _Behold Our Great Priest. For He Will Save Us All._

That was all to read. His mind rushed with thoughts. He left them alone for now. He wondered around the mountain to find another way to get in. Far away from the mountain, a wagon stationed beside a stream. Elizabeth laid out a blanket for her and the others to sit on. They were position well to see the mountain from their safe place. She had a cup of tea in her soft hands. Her eyes watched Clara, who was throwing a leather ball for Lord Saber to fetch. She imagined seeing Charlotte doing the same thing in the future. Goblin Slayer turned his head towards the mountain.

 _Can he really take them all out?_

Elizabeth broke the silence between the two.

"Thinking about him? Don't worry yourself. I saw him taking on bigger numbers," she said. 

She saw Lord Saber tackled Clara to the ground and started licking her face.

"How long have you two been together adventuring?"

"Three months,"

"Have you ever thought about taking it the next…."

He turned his body to her, "I don't believe in intimacy relationships. I only go as far as friendships. However, I agreed upon myself to have children, so I can teach them how to hunt and kill goblins. The more of them produce, the more goblins can die,"

She sipped some tea. Her eyes lowered upon the swirling brown liquid. Her face expression turned stale.

"Dante never wanted…."

She stopped her sentence mid-way. Her ears twitched. First, Goblin Slayer's tea cup started to shake slightly. Then, she heard Lord Saber howling. The saucers shook sporadically while his tea spilled on the ground. Her far-seeing eyes laid upon the mountain. She saw boulders dropping and the snowy top falling. The ground began to be scared with cracks. If she stood up, she would instantly fall. Clara tried to stand with her staff. Suddenly, a tree uprooted and fell forward behind her. Her adventurer instincts kicked in and successfully dodged it. She was taught to be quick in situations as it could be life or death. She slowly walked with her staff towards the others. Lord Saber ran to his master's maiden as being a four-legged creature provided stability. The skeleton horses stood in their spot pouncing.

"What's going on!?" Clara said, sitting beside them.

"I don't know. I never seen this," Elizabeth answered.

A sign that read: Welcome to the Town of Tarboro fell into a fountain below it. The Guild's occupants inside panicked and started to hide under desks, tables, and some ran outside. Samantha and Grace both were under the receptionist desk to cover themselves from falling debris. In a town far away which was almost surrounded in water felt the same intensity of the earthquake; however, a few spots hadn't been affected yet. Inside a marble-made building, a woman with pale blond hair bathed inside a man-made hot spring. The hot, relaxing water reached to her chin as she submerged her scared body. Her eyes hid behind a black blindfold. As she founded satisfaction from a long trial, the chandelier above swayed above her. Suddenly, two women barged in the sacred room. Their faces were in complete shock.

"Miss! The town is experiencing an earthquake!"

The last word shocked her. The town long ago was built to take tsunamis, floods, and even battles. The architects made the plans to have the town and its sewers buoyant on the water and to had a strip of land to connect them to the mainland.

"After the event, send in the rescues workers and firefighters. The town isn't built to take this,"

As soon she grabbed her towel on a rail beside her, the chandelier fell towards her. The size and weight of it made it fall higher speeds. The two women didn't saw this coming, but she did. The object was inches above her head before the women could open their mouths to warn. In a blink of an eye, she dodged it with superhuman speed. Water sprouted in the air and came crashing down. She was on the other side with her towel on.

"Don't worry about me,"

As she said her sentence, another chandelier fell towards the women. The distance among them didn't matter. She charged at her loyal servants and pushed them forward. She felt the tip of the chandelier caressing her hair. One of her servants gave some praise.

"Wow! I never knew you were _that_ fast,"

She smiled, "Having been out ten years of action and advancing age, my body isn't in its prime,"

"'Advancing age'! You look like you're twenty in my eyes,"

"Thank you, but I don't feel twenty,"

The two giggled and all of them walked out the room, hoping to bring order in the chaos. Back at the stream, Elizabeth and Clara caste a dual-wielding spell to surround an area in a blue sphere. The spell's purpose was to disperse any shock waves. The wagon and Goblin Slayer was under its protection. He saw Clara struggling to maintain the spell. Her legs started shaking crazy while she held her staff up in the area as Elizabeth. He stood behind her to give some support. The sphere started to slowly fade away; however, Elizabeth pushed herself to her limit. Clara could not keep up.

 _Damn it! If only he grabbed a barrier scroll before he left._

She turned her head to see the priestess slowly fainting away. Goblin Slayer caught her from falling. The trees above them fell and instantly disintegrated from hitting the sphere. The ground below began to shake.

"How long can you hold?" he asked, sprinkling some water to wake Clara.

He heard loud grunts from her.

"I don't know. Maybe another minute at least,"

The sphere changed from blue to yellow. It was a countdown to disappear.

Ten.

Time felt slow to Elizabeth as she thought of a plan to get out of the situation. There were no transportation crystals for her to use. The only way out of there was to cast a spell to teleport to a near location. However, it would be a five-second window before the ground below them sink. It would take over ten seconds to say.

Nine.

She thought of a last-second plan.

Eight. Seven. Six.

She was taught this spell back in her days at the university. It was a do-or-die spell; however, she had no choice. She grabbed Clara's staff with one hand.

Five. Four.

She closed her eyes and connected with her soul, dreams, and fears, mixing them all in a pot of hope.

Three.

She opened her eyes. She let go of her spell. The raging shock waves found an opening to drown their preys under earth's crust. Both of the staffs glowed brightly. The light blinded Goblin Slayer and the half-awake Clara.

Two.

Her eyes engulfed with a fiery resolute to protect herself and her companions.

One.

The two staffs glowed red.

"TIME DIMENSION!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everything stopped moving, flying, dropping, and cracking. The ground below them was in a state of sinking. Goblin Slayer looked above him to see a pine tree inches away from his head. His heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach. He thought to himself.

 _I could had died from a tree. No! I can't die. As long as they breathe on this earth, I will not die or rather die trying to kill them all._

He averted his eyes to Elizabeth. Her legs gave out and was now on all fours. She coughed violently, spitting out blood. He loaned her a hand, but she denied it, wanting to get up on her own power. Slowly but steadily, she rose up without any support from one of the two staffs. She turned around to see her plan. Her companions and carriage and the skeletal horses were all safe. She wiped the blood off her chin with a napkin. She saw what was above the stoic man. If any second later, he would had died. She grabbed Clara's and her staff. She checked for any damages as the spell could destroy the user's staff. Her staff's orb was broken as the glass scattered in the air. However, to her surprise, the priestess's was fine. There were no signs of any dents or scratches.

 _What kind of material her staff is made of?_

Next, she went to the both of them to see if they were okay. Goblin Slayer shook his head as a yes. The wake Clara sat on the ground as a stone as she saw her surroundings. She felt it was a dream as the vibrate colors of nature turned into a dark blue.

"What is this?" Clara asked.

"It's a time-stopping dimension. To clarify I didn't stop time. I put us in a place where time doesn't exist but in the same universe. It's a spell that only the highest prestigious mages use. Only few are still alive. I just happened to get it from passing down their knowledge to me. I only can use it once per month. And it hurts like hell. You might not know from my plain face expression, but I think I broke four ribs," Elizabeth answered.

"I never heard casting spells would inflict physical damage to the user unless it's a suicidal one. Only the user can feel tiredness or nausea,"

"Unlike you probably, I do not have a number limit. I can use spells based on my stamina. The spell I used exceeds my stamina, so my body receives damaging repercussions. I have no problem dealing with pain. I mean I could break both my arms and a foot without shedding a tear. I only experienced unbearable pain three times: labor, giving birth, and first-time. I know many spells. I know some that are lost to the world. If you stay with us after we get back, I can teach you some new healing and barrier spells. Maybe an offensive light spell?"

Clara nodded her head and turned around. There was no sign of Goblin Slayer. The two maidens of magic called out his name. He didn't answer. Elizabeth questioned the worried girl.

"Does he leaves without notice?"

"Me and him never part ways until the end of the day to go home,"

"I thought you two stay together. You know since…"

"After my father died, his best friend, take or give, took me under her care. Her and her husband runs a church called Saint Luke on the outskirts of town across the Tar River. I went to his home several times to eat something. That is about it,"

Elizabeth nodded her head, wanting to ask her a crucial but personal question.

"I don't want to sound weird, but are you a virgin?"

Clara's face blushed. She turned her head away, not wanting to answer to her face.

"Yes and why?"

"When I get some stamina back, I need to use my Revitalize spell to repair my body. I can feel my ribs rubbing together. It requires a full-blooded demon's blood and a virgin's to work. Say the chant and it's done," she said, taking out a pin, "Give me your finger,"

Clara shook her head to give consent; however, Elizabeth ignored it and grabbed a finger. She poked the finger gently.

"Ouch! I can charge you with battery,"

"I'm so scared of the justice department," Elizabeth mocked, "You have to do better than that,"

Clara pouted and sat own a rock. The other did the same.

"Where are you going to find a demon? Not too many of those be around in the colonies,"

Elizabeth smiled, "You're looking at one?"

"WHAT!"

Before Clara tried to answer, Goblin Slayer returned and she berated her friend.

"Where have you been? You can't leave me without any notice!"

"Scouting,"

"For what?"

"Any possible ways out of here. Down there the stone road is blocked by oak trees. Since the carriage is large, we have to ride beside the stream. It lead us back towards the mountain. We should be safe since time seem to stop,"

Elizabeth clarified about her spell again, "I didn't stop time. I placed us in a place where time doesn't exist. We are in a parallel universe. It supposed to be nothing surrounding us in the first place.

"Does it have a time limit?" he asked.

"I can turn it off only if we are in a safe place. The ground we standing on was about to give out before I use it. We can go back to the mountain; however, if the roads are damaged to the point the carriage can't get through, it will be a long walk,"

"Let us begin the journey,"

Back on the mountain, Dante withdrew the Harbinger from the ground. He successfully broke through a rugged magic barrier. He was also oblivious of the damage he caused. The smoldering hole grew larger as part of the ground of the mountain collapsed under his feet.

"HOLY SH…!"

Seconds later, he fell onto the cold, rocky ground. He groaned in pain.

 _God! Twelve my ass. I feel like I'm fifty-five._

He stood and looked up. He saw a huge hole where the sunlight poured down. From his judgment, he thought he fell at least over a hundred meters. He checked his armor to see any dents or damages. He knew the armor should not have any as it once took a direct slash from a Holy Sword.

In a few feet away from him, three goblins came out of an opening inside the dark tavern. All of them had armor. Their blood-stained weapons pointed at the armored-foe. They walked slowly behind him. Dante heard breathing not too far behind him. Under the dark helmet, he smiled from the excitement.

"You goblins are not too bright, huh. Just because I have my back to you doesn't mean I can't hear,"

The goblins paused in their tracks. All of them were giving questioning looks of who was going to attack first. One of them had a double-bladed ax. It held it up high and charged with it, making a battle cry.

"GAWH!"

For a instinct, it thought it had a chance of getting a free kill to brag about; however, Dante grabbed the goblin by the head with one hand while the other held the weapon by the handle. The captured Goblin shivered in fear as the dark helmet was a few inches from its face.

"You Goblins are too troublesome to live in this world. You pillage villages, take farm animals, burn property, and rape females. I did some pretty fuck up things too. I also raped several females before. Do I feel bad about it? No. I mean they still love me and be around. Too bad I have a baby with one of them. I don't want to be a father because it hinders my work. I could had left her and went to some other country, but I stayed. Why am I even talking to you? You can't understand what am I saying. _Or do you?_ Blink one time if you understand stand me,"

The scared creature didn't blink.

"Damn. That's too bad. I think there has to be some out there. I hope you have a nice trip to Hell. See ya!"

Dante proceeded to crush the goblin's head with his hand. Brain and blood covered it. He wiped it off from the goblin's rags. The other two ran for their lives in the dark. Dante grabbed the ax and tore of the two blades. He spun them until he let loose. The blades swirled in the air like ballerinas of death. Both sliced its preys' neck. The heads rolled like dice, splattering blood.

 _One hundred and fifty-eight._

He walked deeper inside the tavern where the light couldn't reach, so his demon eyes have to be activated. There was no sign of any life. Rocks kept falling above him. He knew about the chances of using the Harbinger to create an opening. He hoped the mountain doesn't collapse while he was in there. Soon, a wooden town sprung up in sight. He went through the gate to see nothing. The wood itself was rotten. Termites feasted on it.

Dante wondered around more until he saw a red light at the end. Gibberish sounds came from the direction. He sneaked behind a broken brick wall to hide himself from the goblin guards. He then heard a voice which spoke English.

"Sir, our party outside has been slaughtered. It seems we have been discovered,"

The voice sounded rugged and harsh. Another one spoke.

"Is it the work of The Hero? I heard she and her group took down a large net of demons back in Cambridge a few months ago,"

That voice sounded soft and calm. Ironically, it was the Skeleton Lord's.

"I don't think so. Usually, she leaves nothing behind from the Excalibur. This has to be someone else doing. Maybe that Goblin Slayer fellow we heard of,"

"Goblin Slayer? He lives in the east part of Carolina. I made a quest to lure the fellow in and kill him. The Demon Lord wants it done,"

"We still have the Hero, Grim Reaper, Sword Maiden, Michael Priest, and some others. Trying to find and kill them will be hard,"

"Priest died a few months ago. However, I learned he has a offspring with the Sword Maiden. Luckily, the girl doesn't know her mother. Unfortunately, the girl has possession of his staff. If she gets the cross and ring, we are through,"

"What so bad about it?"

"If the damn girl gets her hands of all three, she will have the power basically of a god. Priest was known for wiping out demons and vile creatures from existence. He was number one until he died. Sword Maiden took his place for a while, but due to being in her forties she couldn't handle the task. All we have to worry about is the girl, Hero and Grim Reaper,"

"Isn't the Hero and Grim Reaper together?"

"No you fool. You are thinking the Princess of Darkness. Actually, I don't know. The dude has a harem. The Hero could be in it or she has strong feelings for him,"

Dante heard the conversation between the two. He wanted to peek but too cautious of being seen. He checked the brown bag to feel the cross. A thought ran through his mind.

 _The Cross of Salvation! She must have the Staff of Justice. If I was a rich, white person, where will I hide the Ring of Hope. Maybe either keeping with me until death or hide it somewhere sacred. Maybe the Sword Maiden has it, but she lived up in New England. Does he own a church?_

Before Dante could finish thinking, something tapped him on the shoulder. His yelped but quietly. An armored man was staring at him. He saw the wolf and the two girls.

Dante whispered, "What the hell you guys are doing here. It's too dangerous,"

"'Dangerous'. You almost killed us. I had to use my Revitalize spell and found me another orb in my bag. Do you know how much those things cost?"

"Yes because I'm the one paying for them, you deadbeat. How in the fuck I 'almost killed you',"

"You don't know the damage you caused,"

Dante shook his head, and Elizabeth's face was hot red with anger. Goblin Slayer muffled her voice with his hands. Clara saw a purple feather on the ground. Her curiosity got the best of her. She held up the magnificent feather close to her face. It was beautiful and lovely. She remembered as a young child her father had an album of feathers from different kinds of birds. Sometimes he took her to places to show her the wonderfulness of nature. After he died, she took his splendid book to add more. She placed the feather in Goblin Slayer's bag.

The silent commotion between the couple stopped. Goblin Slayer had four daggers in his right hand. In his left was a rock. His plan was risky. Four goblins were spread apart. Accuracy was key to success. Dante saw what he had in his hands and instantly knew the plan.

"I bet you one hundred silver coins you can't do it," Dante bet.

Goblin Slayer nodded. He threw the rock behind the goblins. It made a loud, clanking sound after it hit a metal beam. The goblins turned around in confusion. He then twirled around and let loose the daggers. One by one, a dagger hit their target. The goblins fell to the ground with a dagger sticking out their heads. Dante was amaze of seeing the power and accuracy.

"Nice job but can you do this,"

Dante vanished in a blink of an eye. Less than a second later, he had the four dead goblins on his shoulders. Speed was a dangerous gift to the demons. Goblin Slayer and Clara didn't see. The bodies engulfed in flames and dissipated except for the smell. Elizabeth made a face palm. Dante knew his mistake.

 _Way to go man. You had one fucking job!_

The wall in front of them dispersed into little rocks as an enormous battle ax slammed in it. The one-large tooth goblin champion glared at the four adventures with despise. It was larger and taller than a normal one. Goblin Slayer drew his sword from hearing chatters echoed. An army of goblins emerged out of the darkness. They were closer than the four expected.

"You cause this Dante, so you have to fix this," Elizabeth said.

"I would use the power of the Harbinger, but we also die in the process. Goblin Slayer! Have any ideals?"

"I have a few scrolls to use; however, it's only effective with small groups,"

"Damn! Did you brought any scrolls with you?"

Elizabeth shook her head and formed a fighting stance with her staff. The four made a circle to cover all sides. Goblin Slayer had scrolls ready to use. Dante pointed his sword at the champion. Clara had a dagger close to her staff. Fighting wasn't her skill level, but she knew some things to defend herself.

"I hope you all made your reservations because we are going to dine in Hell," Dante said.

The group was ready to make a final stand. Before they charged in, several claps echoed through the tavern.

"Bravo! Bravo! Bravo! You guys made my job easier for me. I don't have to search the whole colonies for you. The beloved Princess of Darkness is here with her lover, the Grim Reaper. The notorious Goblin Slayer. You sir don't have a clue of what stories the goblins made. And look at here! You are just as beautiful as your mother. You poor thing probably doesn't even know who she is. How is your father… pardon me. I forgot what happen to him. I know you two knows me. How is your father Dante or should I say Lucifer?"

The massive figure moved around the group slowly like a predator circling its prey. The numbered enemies stood still. Dante answered.

"My asshole of a father is doing all right. How about yours? Huh. It's ashamed he had learned that he's son chose the wrong side,"

"Son! I'm not a male,"

Under his helmet, Dante made a heavily confused face.

"You are telling me that you are a female. There is no way in hell you are one. Your voice sounds masculine… unless you are one of those. That's has to be a lie. That's like saying the first colonists were Chinese that settled in 1105. When did England sent colonists?,"

"1249," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, I am a female so now can we talk about that later,"

"Hell the fuck no! I have many questions to…"

A powerful hit knocked the wind out of Dante. He fell back unconscious. Elizabeth peered over him. She nodded her head.

"You knocked him out. Even I can't do that. Anyways, how are you doing lately,"

The figure surrounded in a black mist. The bones turned into pale flesh. Elizabeth smiled to see her beloved one again back in human form. Goblin Slayer receded his sword back, but on standby. Clara jaw dropped from seeing this transformation.

"I have been good lately. How's my little sister been doing for all these months. I never thought you would leave Cambridge,"

The figure turned into a pale woman. Her skin was soft and smooth. Her snow-white hair flustered from a draft. Red eyes glared at the three. There was only a silk robe to cover her body. Her body shifted forward smoothly.

"Dante, I, and the others left to have a better life. Ironically, we split up temporary because the struggle was real. Me and Dante was living under a tent for some weeks before Father sent us a lot of money. We used the money to buy a large farm and a big cabin to live in. Bought huge amounts of livestock to bring income in. Boom. Bam. We are good. The girls used the money to make a business. Some didn't want it and found jobs. I made a offer to them to live with us since the cabin can support all of us. The offer was decline by them. It's very less hectic and peaceful since we split up. With enough said, is this the right choice for you, Minori,"

The now named woman sat down on some rubble with her legs crossed. She lifted her silky, black hair out of her face.

"What do you mean?"

"We both know the Demon Lord will be eventually be dead. You're on the losing side. Father would be so mournful when he hears his oldest daughter has been killed by some human. Come to Team Satan. Everybody on that team except for the mortals. Father is too. We welcome you with open arms. We are the better side. I know Father has been an ass for some time, but he loves you. And he wants you back. I want you back. Our sister-to-sister relationship has stall and I believe someone needs an auntie in her life,"

"Me an auntie? You gave birth?"

Elizabeth sat beside her and held her sister's hands.

"Yes. Her name is Charlotte. She is beautiful just like me when I was a baby. You now have something to live for. Forget the Demon Lord. All he wants is you to be bait. What was one thing he gave you have to care about,"

Minori looked up at the dark ceiling of the tavern. She always wanted to leave the Demon Lord's side to make her own decisions. However, she knew it would be impossible for herself to defeat him alone. For years she did things for him that doesn't benefit her. The Demon Lord didn't ask her what she wanted if he took over the world. She thought he would kill her to have no opposition in power. If this was a chance to escape from his commanding ways, she would take it without hesitation.

She looked in Elizabeth's eyes with confidence and resolute for the first time in her life.

"That bastard doesn't care about me. I will join you to kill that man. A new chapter for Minori Gregory has begun. The Skeleton Lord is now… What can be a new nickname? Mmmm… I don't know. However, I will have a new life for here on out. But there is a tiny problem,"

"What?"

"We may have to fight out of here. The goblins are just incompetent foot soldiers, but the champions are there to keep me in check. Can you handle the pressure?"

Elizabeth nodded and ran to the unconscious person. She took out a plastic bag full of a chopped green plant. She knew this plant was his favorite for a relaxing sensation. She only seen him put in a pipe to smoke it. A person told her the plant can only be found in South America and some regions of Asia. She carefully opened the pouch so the contents would not spill out. She waved her hand over the open area to let the strong aroma hit his nose. She heard him sniff several times.

"I-Is t-that… MARIJUANA! Oh sweet Mary Jane praise the Lord," he took the pouch and held it close to his helmet, "The smell is irresistible. I need a quick hit. Wait… Damn! I left my pipe and rolls back at home. Let me seal this bad boy back up. What did I miss?"

The fully awake Dante stood up and grabbed his sword. His eyes laid upon Minori.

"Who is her?"

"I will explain all of this back on the carriage, but we need you to help us get out of here,"

The vile enemies began to form in ranks. The hobgoblins and shamans rallied behind the champions.

All five of them made a inverted huddle. Minori summoned a double-sided scythe. Goblin Slayer drew his sword and raised his shield. Clara and Elizabeth held their staffs tightly for offensive attacks. Dante had the Harbinger pointing at the three goblin champions. The former Skeleton Lord made a thoughtful plan.

"Hey Sis, can you cast a spell that illuminates an area?"

"Yes, I have one that can last for thirty minutes,"

While Elizabeth was saying a chant, Minori caught the others on the plan.

"These guys haven't seen the sun in a long time. The light can blind and stun them for a while. There are a lot of them to take down to clear a path. We only have one chance. Now get ready,"

"Hold the hell up!" Dante cried out, "You are her sister!"

"Save it for…"

"DIVINE ILLUMINATION!"

A yellow ball of light emitted from Elizabeth's staff and head toward the ceiling. Suddenly, the ball stopped in midair, glowing more intensely. Strange sounds came from it.

"Everybody look down!"

The ball exploded, lighting the dark tavern in yellow. Clara looked at the plain, colored ground. It was like the Sun transported from the sky to inside. Her dagger was close to her chest in standby mode for the signal. Elizabeth was chanting a powerful spell to explode her portion of enemies. Goblin Slayer unrolled a fire scroll. Dante clenched his teeth and tighten his grip. He never took down a champion before let alone three. However, he defeated monster s that can take down a full army of Platinums.

"Attack!" Minori yelled.

The brown-haired Guild employee took out a book from a cabinet drawer. She sat down on a chair inside the employee lounge. She blew at the book to migrate the dust. The title of it engraved in fine silver: The History and Systematic of Law. This book was given to her by her father before she went to the Capital years ago. He believed she would be a judge; however, he supported her to become a Guild employee. Once ever month he would send her money to help. Samantha wrote her father letters saying she doesn't need his money because she can depend on herself. It was no use. So sometimes she gave the extra income to the needy in exchange for a bright smile of joyfulness.

Before she could open the book, the receptionist desk's bell rang several times. She thought Grace was already at the desk to answer for customers. She walked to the lobby. As she turned the corner, her eyes widen from the gruesome sight. There was five people covered in blood. A wolf had a bone in its mouth. There was bloody footprints leading from the door. The foul stench gave her nose displeasure to breathe. She could taste the blood by breathing through her mouth. She grabbed a cloth and sprayed some of her perfume on it, covering her nose and mouth.

"How may I help you today," she muffled.

Dante smelled the perfume she had on. While being half-human, his demon side has its senses raised extraordinary where he can track down a person miles away through smell, sight, or hearing. Plus that was the only thing he can smell except the stench.

"Whatever you have on smells good. You did that for me?"

Samantha blushed, "No. You and your group are the stinking up the place. The homeless shelter smells better than you all. What did you do?"

"Long story, but we completed the quest," he said with a smile.

Dante handed her the bloody quest paper. She picked it up with a napkin and placed it in the trash. Grace came out from the back with a stack of papers. Her nose smelled the smell of the dead. She hurried to the desk and placed a hand over her nose. Her eyes laid upon the blooded Goblin Slayer.

"Oh hello Goblin Slayer. It seem you have enjoyed yourself huh,"

"Yes,"

"Here's you reward and please don't come back until you all smell decent," Samantha said.

"Don't worry we will,"

Dante blew a kiss under his helmet to Samantha. She blushed wildly. Grace picked on her. The group was inside the carriage talking about a week break. Goblin Slayer and Clara decided to take a two-day rest and then take on more quests. Dante and Elizabeth decided to pick up Charlotte and take a week or more off from adventuring. The couple, more of Elizabeth, decided to let Minori stay.

Back at the mountain, the three girls stood in the middle of the tavern with torches in their hands. It was a bummer to see their objective gone. Ever step there was either a pool of blood or a disassemble body. The scene churned the girls' stomachs. The Hero let loose on the ground. She wiped her mouth. The smell of death got to her.

"Let's go back Gabriel. He already made his canvas," the magic user said.

"No Irquis! We can't leave until the conformation of the Skeleton Lord's status,"

"He's gone. Dante probably erased him from existence or he left. Either way the boy beat us to here,"

"That damn sink hole we were in took a lot of time to get out of it," the brown-haired girl said.

"It was kind of my fault for trying to use the Excalibur to create an opening to get out of it, Athena. If it wasn't for that, we would had gotten out earlier,"

The girl named Athena gave her leader a thumbs up.

"It's okay. You did your best in that situation. Now, what are we going to do?"

Gabriel was battle-ready to fight the Skeleton Lord. She wished he was here.

"We just go back up north to Rhode Island. It's a bummer,"

"Not really. You two been going at it lately without any more confrontations," Irquis said.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's face the truth. Dante is a far better version of you that turn into a male. We saw him benching a pillar of marble. He has better fighting skills than you. He finds more high-level targets than us. However, he truly believes you are his rival. You evolve into a better person than last year. You are three years older than him. He might be looking up at you as a older sister and trying to beat you at your own game,"

"Or he wants to look up that skirt and do his _adventuring_ inside of it," Athena chattered.

The two girls laughed quietly while the embarrassed Gabriel pouted and had her hands on her hips.

"Why does every time we talk about him you always have an innuendo to say?"

"Well Irquis thinks you will kick him under the carriage or friend zone his ass. I believe you two are meant to be together. It's like every month we see him. You get wet from seeing his face let alone…"

"No I don't!"

"Athena is right. You are the virgin of this group. You be flirting real hard at him,"

"Can we change the subject!"

"I don't know leader. Can you, the half-Angel, stop thinking about the half-Demon's d–,"

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYA! I'm leaving,"

The other two girls chased Gabriel to nag about her social life.

* * *

The Sun was on the horizon, changing the sky from blue to a few vibrant colors. Elizabeth's skeletons were patrolling the area with weapons while some tending to the animals. Herself and Minori was outside sitting on the porch with tea cups in their hands.

"I see you learned the Resurrection spell. Yours are walking like human beings. I tried it once and mines were walking like they shitted on themselves," Minori said, sipping some tea.

A cool breeze came by, waving Elizabeth's golden hair.

"Mines were like that too when I first started using the spell. It was funny as hell. They were real clumsy. I ain't going to lie. I thought about getting some indentured servants to take care of the farm. But I don't have to pay the skeletons,"

"Why not buy African slaves from the market in France. The damn country have over eighty percent of Africa in their control. The only thing you have to do is feed them. They can't read so it's easier to tell them what to do. The males are a great fit for hard labor like chopping down trees or building houses. The sugar plantations in Haiti are thriving from slavery. They breed a lot of children so you can sell them off to another person,"

Elizabeth was shocked of hearing her sister talk like that.

"How could you think something like that? Those are people,"

"So what. It's how the world works. It sucks but hey,"

"Let's change the subject before Dante hear any of it. Have you ever thought about finding someone to love,"

Minori's cheeks blushed from the thought of the question. She had awkward feelings towards only one person.

"When you all were sleeping on the way back, I tried to flirt with that Goblin Slayer,"

"How did it went?"

"Well, he caught it from my first sentence. He told me 'Get lost'. It kind of hurt my feelings. I only had slight feelings with one person,"

Elizabeth leaned closer to her, "Who is it?" she said, being interested.

"His name is…"

Inside the cabin, Dante and Lord Saber was in a huge bath tub. The hot steam relaxes the males from the blood and smell of death. The wolf had a chew toy in its mouth. Dante took a ladle filled with hot water and poured it all over him. Expect for the bath suds, the water was very clear from a special liquid he poured. It wiped off the blood and gave a pleasant smell. Dante grabbed a bar of soap to clean himself and his canine companion. After a relaxing bath, the two jumped out and dried themselves. Dante had on a gold, silk robe with comfy slippers made from cotton and bunny fur. He went to the kitchen with Lord Saber following him only to slip through the back door from a slot.

"Alright new refrigerator that requires a damn battery, let's see what you have inside,"

He rubbed his hands together and opened the steel and iron machine. He opened the top part which was the freezer.

"You got to have something sweet in there. Oh yes!"

He took the object, a spoon, and ran upstairs to the bedroom. The room was a neat and modest. It used to had monsters' heads in glass cases as trophies for Dante's proudest hunts. When Elizabeth gave birth to Charlotte, she wanted the trophies to be gone so the child doesn't have any genocidal intensities. Now the room was filled up with painted family portraits, nice furniture, and some items from Europe. There was a new appliance inside that the world wants. It was a Telecast Mirror, a magic mirror which specialized in live or broadcast _shows_. Most said it was ahead of its time. The first of these mirrors were in the market several decades ago. These mirrors didn't have the shows in vibrant colors like the ones now. They were more bulkier to put inside a room. After some improvements, the mirrors were the second best thing for sell; however, it was the most expensive appliance in the market costing over 100,000 gold coins. Dante bought one for every room including the kitchen.

"Let's see what we have on,"

Dante grabbed a wand from a slot on the Mirror and laid on the bed with his stuff. The object was a bucket of French premium ice cream. He slowly took off the lid, smelling the strawberry and vanilla aroma. He held the silver spoon above the untouched dessert. He scooped some ice cream and ate it. The sweet taste and cold nature gave him chills. He smacked his lips and ate even more. The silver spoon now decorated with pink and vanilla.

 _Holy shit! There's even little chunks of real strawberry in it. For a country that have people in chains as the same color as me, they can make a pretty damn good ice cream._

While Dante enjoyed the deluxe treat, someone tapped on the door two times.

"Are you touching yourself?"

He knew who it was, "Why do I need to do that when I have you,"

The door opened. The white face of Elizabeth was the first to come across, peeking at what he was doing. Then, her whole body was in front of the door with her arms crossed.

"You're eating ice cream that _I_ personally bought from a store. Do you know how much it cost for one bucket?"

Dante scanned up and down her body. He stabbed the ice cream with the spoon.

"I don't think you need this the way your body looks," he remarked.

Her face was hot red with steam coming out of her ears. She leaned over, stomped her right foot, and had her hands on her hips.

"Hey! I still have a slender frame! Being voluptuous is a totally different thing than being fat. But I bet you couldn't tell a difference,"

"I think I know the difference between a four hundred-pound land-whale and a thick woman like yourself. You still need to hold off some snacks before it go through your thighs… oops too late. Hehehe,"

Elizabeth pouted and crossed her arms again.

"At least my IQ isn't lower than my bra size. You're lucky to have a hundred-out-of-ten gal like me with a IQ of one hundred and ninety,"

"That's kind of fuck up. You're saying my IQ is so low the system opted out numbers and replace it with twenty letters. You wear like a size G right?"

She lifted a finger straight up, "Twenty-six letters to be exact. Dumbass,"

Dante activated his self-defense in words.

"You're the dumbass! You the one married to me and, you had a choice unlike the other DSs. You knew I was barbaric like crazy and couldn't understand no earthly languages. I was a primal animal. But you females love that alpha type. You cared less of how smart I was. My height, body, face, _length_ and _girth_ caught your attention. You love having tounge-sticking-out kind of sex. This proves that no matter how smart a female is, when her whorish instincts kicks she be just another slut. But I let this slide since you are a Succubi, since those are the true whores,"

"I am not a whore. I am a nymphomaniac, but I can control my sexual desires. I'm only a slut around you. You got that or your twelve-year-old brain can't understand the differences,"

"Hey! I may be younger…"

A distinctive ringing sound came from downstairs.

"Oh, the water must be boiling," she said.

"What are you cooking?"

Elizabeth gave a prideful smirk to him, "I'm gonna' fried some pieces of those ducks, boil cabbage, rutabagas, and bake some pies. So stop eating that ice cream and give it here,"

Dante opened his mouth to bite one more and then he gave it to her. She nodded and turned around. Before she stepped out the door, her head slightly turned towards him. Her eyes stared at him.

"Do you know a person named Granger Pickleson?" she asked.

Dante raised an eyebrow.

"I smell crap about that name. Who's last name is Pickleson?"

"That what I was thinking. I asked Minori did or do she has someone to love. She said that name. Poor woman. Lived for six thousand years and still a virgin,"

"I have a question. How long is she staying?"

"As long as she wants,"

"But…"

"No buts. If you are threaten by her hospitality then you can leave to live somewhere else,"

"I might do that anyways. See ya bitch!"

A swirl of black mist surrounded him. She can see behind it was Dante giving her a raspberry. Soon, the mist disappears and so was he. Elizabeth stood face-front of the bed with her hands on her hips.

"He'll come back. He always does,"

Miles away from the log cabin inside the deep, dark forest, the armored man Goblin Slayer swung his sword left and right, cutting down only air. It was rare for him to practice at this time of day. The event from the mountain fueled his ambitions of becoming a goblin's nightmare. He witnessed the destructive power of that holy sword. If only he had that kind of power when _it_ happened. He would had saved his parents…his sister…his village.

There were rustling in the bushes behind him. Next was a whistle that had a melody to it. He heard it before back in the mountain. _Why is he doing far out here?_

He turned around to the dark foliage and saw a pair of bright, red eyes. The scenery of it was like a horror children's book he read. Then, a fire illuminated the area. The dark grass turned to a fiery orange of heat.

"Yo Goblin Slayer! What are you doing at this night?"

Dante came out of the shadows and into the light with the golden robe and his slippers.

"Training. What are you doing?"

"Me? Oh I just taking a little break from the miss. I'm only twelve but being around her makes me feel sixty-five,"

"Do you have like eight others to deal with too?"

Dante sighed. His life used to be hectic when he met them at Cambridge. Nine different personalities were conflicting with each other day and night for his attention. He was surprise they didn't murder each other.

"Having a harem of females is not that great as it sounds. You take one out on a date then you have to take all of them. The same thing goes for buying things and sex. They stressed me out a lot. However, when they put their differences aside, they are a force to be reckon with,"

Dante laid down on the grass by the blazing fire. He placed his hand in the hot fire without hesitation. The heat of it wasn't hot enough for him. He raised its temperature.

"Did you chose them?"

"Uh no. I am the Demon-Human breed son of Satan. With that, I am the Prince of Hell. Now that status automatically getting me chicks, but Elizabeth chose me to be her one. The others just came along. The others are a Cupid, Angel, Neko, and the rest are humans,"

"An Angel. Aren't they suppose not…"

Dante cut him off.

"An Angel can love a person, but it has to be holy. She somehow bypass the system to keep her wings and halo. Fun fact: The Cupid and Angel are sisters,"

"Isn't that incest?"

"Hell have rules for those. Anyways, moving to a different subject. Have you ever tried burning a whole fortification of goblins,"

Under that helmet, Goblin Slayers eyes grew of astonishment. Did he found a person interested in goblins? In a normal with a hint of excitement tone, he said:

"Yes,"

Back in the lighten-up log cabin, Elizabeth and Minori was sitting at the dinner table with empty plates. Elizabeth grabbed both of their plates and placed them in the sink to wash. Minori looked at her sister's backside and blushed to see the outline of her caboose in a opaque pink nightgown. Although thousands of years old, the twenty-looking woman turned the other of not thinking indecent thoughts.

 _No, no, no. That's my sister. It maybe legal back at home but not on Earth._

Unknown to Minori, Elizabeth heard her sister's thoughts crystal clear. Sexual frustration of being a virgin tarnished the eldest mind. She threw her heart out toward the Demon Lord; however, he didn't threw out his. He used her as a dummy to get people off of his back. Years upon years of her life was spent running and hiding from her killers. All she wanted was to be loved and Elizabeth had a kinky ideal.

Putting the messy plates in the caramel scented suds, the blonde girl smiled.

"Hey Minori," she sang in a lullaby.

The black-haired girl looked up. Her face was red and made a squeal from the sight she saw. The pink nightgown was on the floor and the earring and hair clips laid out on the kitchen counter top. Elizabeth stretched her arms up in the air to let her chest out. Minori saw everything in the front. The bust, curvy, and beautiful body of her younger sister glistened from the moonlight that shine on from the windows.

"W-W-What a-a-re y-you do-ing?"

Elizabeth smiled and took her sister by the hand. Her face was also blushing from this embarrassing act and her heart pumping fast but kept a cool composure.

"I was thinking about how you can lose your V-card. A succubi being a virgin for that long can go crazy over the sexual frustration. Well, last time I had sex was three weeks ago because Dante was sick and Charlotte needed lately a lot of attention. So I think we could do a threesome,"

"A WHAT!"

"Come on. It's a win-win-win situation. I can have sex, you can have it also and lose your V-card, and Dante can have a threesome. Sister-on-sister action can be a fun experience for the both of us, and its perfectly normal in Hell,"

"But we just got back together and what would Dad think,"

"I believe Dad would let us do it. When a demon penetrates a succubi, you are his and his only until death do apart. Both of his daughter in the Prince of Hell's harem is a good deal. We have access to richest and status. Dad is already Satan's best friend,"

Minori thought about it. _I would have a lot of power politically back at home and I can lose my virginity. But it's my sister then again I had dreams of doing it. Oof, what to make of it. I have to bare his child by law, but he_ _is_ _the Prince of Hell. Then again his only twelve but doesn't look like one._ _I need to sort this out._

 _Pros: Get closer and reestablished my relation with Elizabeth. Be guaranteed the right of a position in Hell. Losing my V-card. Dante has money, fame, and—_ _half-demon—a big dong and handsome._

 _Cons: He's brown-skinned so that will be a problem if we go to France and some other places. I have to give birth. He could be the biggest asshole on the planet. I may or may not be despise from Dad._

Minori raised her head up with an answer.

"Fine. I will do it, but I have first dips on him,"

Elizabeth used her speed to get closer while her luscious chest bounced up and down. She took Minori's hand. She placed it on her face, sliding it downwards. Minori's heart pumped and pumped as she felt something that doesn't belong to her. She wanted to move her arm, but the younger sister had other plans.

"Well, it will be some time before he gets back. So why don't we _know_ a little bit more of each other," Elizabeth said, winking with a lustful smile.

* * *

 **This is the end of chapter 2. If it wasn't for high school, I could had published it sooner. And I also think I rushed in the introduction of Minori. I'm planning to make a lemon in the next chapter (30% story, 70% lemon). If you have some questions and ideals, please be freely to PM me. Thank You.**


End file.
